


Non-Stop

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!angelica, alpha!washington, beta!burr, beta!eliza, burr is really madly in love with hamilton but its not good love, gets rejected blames being a beta on the rejection, hamilton is really really stressed out, hamilton takes himself too seriously tbh, madison misses his partner who is sadly still in france, omega hamilton kids, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, some emotional despair, some naughty making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally come back with updates. Keep an eye this is a four chapter fic instead of the usual one shot for my ABO series. But because Non-Stop is just a big song, I had to break it up. </p><p>--</p><p>The tipping point in Burr and Hamilton's relationship is getting tested. Hamilton is trying to throw himself into work so he doesn't have to think about Laurens' death, and the problem is he's latching onto anyone who will give him attention, which just so happens to be Burr now that Angelica has left the country. (Sure his wife is an option, but does he try to accept her offers to ease his burdens? Of course not.) And as Hamilton's political career is taking off, he finds himself needing someone to stand behind him more and more because if he hears another word about how great Madison's alpha is, Hamilton's going to snap. The sad thing is it's not even Madison bragging, it's everyone else. Which just makes it more frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hamilton stared out at the window from his desk, his mind wandering from the papers in front of him. No matter how many times he tried, the words wouldn’t come to him. He thought if he wrote about Laurens, acknowledged his death on paper, that maybe, just maybe he could begin to move past it. Yet another week unable to do anything more than stare at a piece of paper that had nothing written on it. It was hard to think of the right words on how he felt, the right words to describe someone like John Laurens. 

He had other work he could be doing, with the new case he was working on with Burr being so important for their careers, but tonight was just one of those nights he couldn’t focus without thinking about Laurens. Throwing himself into his work, getting a law degree at an excelled rate, working endlessly to distract his troubling thoughts; most nights it worked to stop him from over-thinking if there was something he could have done differently. What if he was there with him when they were retreating? What if he had made sure Laurens went home first instead of being out there to begin with? So many possibilities and it felt like if he didn’t keep going, the world would fall apart around him. Washington needed him, his wife needed him, his country needed him. He couldn’t just sit at his office and sulk. 

“Alexander?” 

Hamilton sat up straight, nearly knocking over his candle as he hastily shuffled the special blank sheets of paper dedicated to Laurens in exchange for his law firm’s work. 

“Aaron Burr! Sir! What are you doing here?” Hamilton stood up, setting things right on his desk as he awkwardly laughed. The beta cocked his eyebrow, walking inside from the doorway to hand Hamilton a cup of tea, taking a drink from the extra one in his hand. 

“I saw light coming from here and realized you were still working, sir you know it’s late? Your wife is probably waiting for you.” Burr teased as he reached out to touch the omega’s wrist briefly. Hamilton took the cup and let the steam wash over his tired face. Warm, sweet Earl Grey, probably just the way he liked it, because Burr was good with stuff like that. Always paid attention to how much sugar and milk Hamilton liked in which teas. 

“I was looking over the Levi Weeks case again,” Hamilton took a drink from the cup, realizing Burr must have noticed him there for a while, long enough to make a fresh cup of tea.

“Notice anything new?” The beta asked, intentionally pacing around the office for clues to what the omega was really up to. Burr knew if he asked just the right questions the omega would open up. Since he wasn’t left with a lot of friends thanks to himself pouring all his time into the same work Burr was, they became closer throughout their schooling. The poor man needed another omegan friend desperately. It wasn’t good for an omega’s health not to have a bond with another one. Thus Hamilton had been clinging to Burr in place, and Burr wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed the attention from the ever-needy Alexander. 

Hamilton kept stationary, staring into the warm liquid in the cup. “There was something I noticed, though I can’t be sure if it’s worth mentioning in court,” the omega relayed what he had found from the case. He didn’t pay attention to Burr at all, too tired to really process how the other moved fluidly through his office. 

Burr examined the cleared off space on the omega’s desk, taking note the way papers weren’t in a methodical order but hazily tossed on the desk. Some paperwork, letters from Congress, pamphlets, blank pages… He carefully brushed some papers aside, finding a letter addressed to him from Angelica Schuyler. After quickly scanning the letter’s contents, keeping an eye out incase the omega noticed him and got angry, Burr shuffled the papers back.

He wasn’t sure if this was the true cause for the emotional turmoil Hamilton was suffering, given that Hamilton wasn’t writing anything about how he was feeling like he normally did, but it was certainly interesting otherwise. Hamilton did love an alpha’s attention, no matter who that alpha was. Knowing that Angelica was leaving would certainly put him in a state of despair. His wife unable to sooth a raging omega like her sister could. Hell, even Burr was a little disappointed to find out Angelica was getting married and leaving the country. 

“Let’s leave it for tomorrow after a good night’s sleep. I’ll walk you home, sir.” Burr offered, leaving the papers back how he found them. Hamilton finished off his cup and yawned, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He didn’t even notice how exhausted he was until Burr mentioned sleep. Then a ping of loneliness crept on him, longing to sleep next to Laurens. 

“I have a lot of work to finish up,” Hamilton protested, setting his cup on the table. Staying awake kept the depressing dreams of once happy memories away from plaguing his subconsciousness.

The beta scoffed, reaching over to grab Hamilton by his arm, “C’mon, Alexander. You’ll get more done in the morning when you’re fully rested,” he mothered. Hamilton clicked his tongue, shooing him away as he grabbed his coat from the chair. Burr was right, he needed to sleep, but that didn’t mean he wanted to admit that to the smug beta. 

“I can walk myself home, Burr.” There was that challenging tone he took up any time he thought Burr was acting too much like a hot-headed alpha. It certainly straightened the man up out of surprise. Hamilton huffed, tossing on his coat while Burr rethought his approach and slowly walked up to him. He put his cup next to the discard omegan’s, and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, thoughtfully straightening the lapels to his coat.

“Is this about Angelica’s marriage?” Burr mused, fully aware of how below-the-belt it was to throw such a taunt in Hamilton’s face like that. Tired or not, Hamilton jerked back with the rightful offendedness. Burr looked over to him, a false smile on his face. “It must be hard, an alpha like her slipping by.” 

“ _Sir_ , I would advise you to stop talking,” Hamilton gritted his teeth. Burr softly tsked, tossing his hands up in mock surrender. 

“I’m trying to look out for you, Alex. You bottle things up, you don’t talk to anyone for months! It’s not healthy. You have to let some of that steam go.” Burr held his hand out again, waiting for the anger to pass in Hamilton’s eyes. A tired omega was an easily persuaded one. Hamilton might have been more aggressive, easy to offend, and always trying to prove himself not a prisoner of his own biology, but the comforting scent of someone familiar trying to sooth the emptiness inside him was something not even the feistiest omega could pass on.

Well, just like Burr expected, after the fight the omega put up, he took Burr’s hand and let him guide him outside after all the candles were blown out.

“Honestly, Alexander, how can you expect to be a good lawyer if you let your emotions get the better of you?” Learn to smile more and talk less, Burr thought to himself, drifting his fingers along Hamilton’s neck. When the omega didn’t brush him off, the beta pressed his fingertips to the back of his neck, relishing in the way Hamilton melted under the affection. 

“There’s just so much work that needs to be done.” Hamilton let his eyes slip closed, trusting Burr not to walk them into a tree. Tired, cold, and desperate for any attention that didn’t make him feel guilty like Angelica did, Hamilton molded to Burr’s fingertips, urging back to encourage the beta to press against the pressure points on the nape of his neck. 

The other man sighed thoughtfully, but kept quiet the rest of the way to Hamilton’s home, seeing to it he got inside safely before going down the block to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking down non-stop was such a weird experience because in chronological order it just doesn't work

“It won’t be so bad, I’ll write to you every day.” Angelica’s final day in New York was a sullen one. The skies were a dull color and the weather nipped at you through your clothes. The alpha came to see the Hamilton family before her boat sailed with her new husband, another alpha that was truly as boring as the weather. 

Perhaps it was just jealousy, but the omega sat on the other side of the table with his daughter in lap and practically pouted over breakfast tea. Angelica and Eliza sat at the other side, their knees touching affectionately as Angelica comforted the family. She had most of the children close to her, all desperate to see their aunt before she left for god knows how long. 

“And naturally, I’ll see to it that I come back to visit for the summers,” the alpha turned her gaze to Hamilton, a pursed frown on her lips as he continued to sulk. The childish pout remained until a maid come by to drop the mail off directly in front of him. Hamilton shuffled his daughter to the other leg and begin to sift through the mail while Angelica and Eliza talked about Angelica’s upcoming new life in London. 

That’s when he noticed the letter addressed to him. An invitation of the sorts from George Washington himself. Excitedly, he tore the letter open, ignoring the looks from his wife and sister-in-law as he scanned the letter with a grin spreading over his face. 

“Care to share the good news?” Angelica taunted, encouraging the omega without any more prompting to read the letter out loud. 

Eliza’s deepened frown went unnoticed by her husband, but Angelica, the ever aware sister, put her hand on her sister’s knee and smiled reassuringly. 

“Just write to me to come back whenever he steps too far out of line. I’ll set him straight for you,” she joked, but Eliza forced a smile on her face and stood up. 

“It’s time to get the children dressed, so we can see you off at the pier,” she strutted over to collect her daughter from Hamilton’s lap, not saying a word to him in the process as she walked out of the room, followed by Philip and their other children. It left just Hamilton and Angelica to sit across the table from each other. 

Hamilton barely noticed her absence, he kept rereading his letter informing him of his potential status as a New York Junior Delegate.

Angelica folded her hands over the table, leaning forward to the omega, “you can’t run off on my sister like this. You have a family who needs you.” 

“This is my chance to further my career politically,” Hamilton look taken back at her warning tone, clutching the letter in his hands as he scrunched his brow at her. 

She sighed, standing up as she collected her cup. The alpha crossed the distance to the sink, setting the dish in it. Then she turned to lean against the counter, only an arm’s reach away from where Hamilton sat. He knew very well the kind of dominant tactic it was to have an alpha stand over him, how deliberate she moved and how she picked her stance, and with the stern look and flare of pheromones, he bowed his head without a second thought on the matter.

“Promise me you’ll look out for Eliza? You know she’s a kind soul,” Angelica asked, letting her hand brush against the omega’s cheek. With the encouraging touch, Hamilton leaned into her hand and lifted his chin to expose what he could of his neck. She smiled fondly, not wasting the chance to stroke the unmarked skin on the side of his neck. Skin that if he had been bonded with an alpha, or hell even another omega (if that omega was frisky enough), would have been scarred with a love bite stronger than marriage itself. Eliza couldn’t provide that for him, betas just couldn’t do that. 

If only he was an alpha, if only Angelica wasn’t. Things would be easier if she didn’t want to sink her teeth and claim him, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t take away the omega from her sister, her poor beta sister who already got treated second best for her status. But Angelica was weak, Hamilton’s scent, his eyes, his demeanor so desperate for an alpha that shook his core and made him so soft and needy around her took so much willpower from her. 

She had to settle for pressing her fingernails hard against the bond site, reveling in the way Hamilton shuddered and relaxed entirely under her fingertips. Something about how fiery and passionate he was and how much he could warm her heart made Angelica yearn more than she should. 

The older pulled back once she caught the faint smell of her sister’s return with her parade of omegan children at her heels, all dressed for a social outing. 

“Oh, don’t you just look so handsome Philip!” She cooed, strolling over to examine her nephew’s clothing while Eliza casted a confused look to the dreamy looking Hamilton. 

“Alexander?” 

“H-huh? Oh! The pier! Do we have a minute before we must leave? I need to respond to this letter immediately with my answer. I can drop it off while we’re in town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza like do u ever get the feeling my husband wants everyone except me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hamilton meets Madison, and later then Burr tells him politely, to go fuck off.

“Ah Alexander! Come here, I have someone you must meet,” Washington grinned, ushering the overwhelmed but eager omega closer to meet a figure significantly shorter than the 6’3 alpha. Hamilton walked with grace, keeping his head high as the rush of so many different scents bombarded his senses. He was a soldier and yet never had he been in a room with so many alpha scents. He stepped up next to Washington, staring down at the potentially smallest man in the room. His scent was weak, being overshadowed by Washington’s potent alpha hormones. But Hamilton could tell a fellow omega from a beta and alpha any day. 

“This is James Madison, one of the Virginian delegates,” Washington explained, clasping a hand on Hamilton’s shoulder, who instantly shook it off and continued his harsh exam of Mr. Madison, who was short, sickly looking, and had wide, nervous eyes. He offered his hand, confusing Hamilton who was about to bow in greeting but now shook his hand instead.

He wore nice clothes, coming from money obviously, but he didn’t particularly dress to impress like most omegas in positions of power did. As where Hamilton purposely wore clothes that would expose his neck and highlight his calves, Madison dressed appropriately, in dark clothing, with high collars. The only scars Hamilton could see was the one on his nose, which lead him to believe that he was ashamed he was unmated still, being too small and weakly looking to be attractive for any alpha to want in an omegan mate.

“Pleasure to meet you sir, I’ve heard all kinds of good things about your writings,” Madison addressed, buttering Hamilton up. In that instant, Hamilton decided he liked him. He carried himself like what you’d expect an omega in government would. He spoke soft, but with confidence, and was clearly reserved, but not annoyingly so. In fact, as Madison spoke more, Hamilton could recognize the intelligence in his words, and the two ended up getting along as Washington left them to mingle. 

After all, they both went to the same university, were both omegas in office, and they were practicing lawyers with similar ideologies to build a new government than try to fix the current one. It was only logical they would become good friends. Maybe the need for another omega in his life helped persuade Hamilton to find the positives about Madison, though, either way, Hamilton admired Madison’s quiet spunk and intelligent insight.

And before the day was over the two had become acquainted with another omega at the Convention, John Jay. With the trio having good intentions, they came up with a great plan to push their idea for the new government through to the public with a little project called the Federalist Papers. It was just an idea for now, but Hamilton was eager to start working before Madison and Jay even realized he was truly serious about it.

“I know someone who might be able to help,” Hamilton told them before the day was over. They could use the help of a good lawyer, and the omega happened to know a very good one who worked right next door to him.

\- 

Hamilton was so excited that night, that he didn’t wait till the morning to go address Burr. Instead the omega hurriedly knocked on his friend/rival’s door, shivering from the cold night air as he waited for the door to creep open. 

A confused and tired looking beta peeked through the curtain, shock washing over his face as he opened the door wide enough to see Hamilton standing on his porch. 

“Aaron Burr, sir,” Hamilton greeted, clearly wired up and ready to talk. Burr’s interest was piqued instantly. Why the hell was Hamilton here so late?

“It’s the middle of the night,” he pointed out, eyebrow arched. Hamilton smelled awful, like a mix of a dozen or more alphas all brushed against him. It didn’t seem to concern Hamilton at all that he showed up at Burr’s doorstep in the dead of night, reeking like he was cuddling up against every alpha in congress. He must have been desperate to visit him in the night like this. 

Hamilton rubbed his arms and smiled up at him anyway. “Can we confer?” 

There were very few things that Hamilton would come to Burr for help with. As close of friends as they said they were, the rivalry to do better was always there, just under the surface, crushing them both to outshine and outdo the other. Burr adored Hamilton, wanted him in the only way you could want an omega, sure, but that didn’t mean he liked it when Hamilton did something better than him. Which is why there was the hint of a flirty smirk on his face when he answered the omega. 

“Is this a legal matter?” 

“Yes! And it’s important to me,” Hamilton added, stepping closer to the door. He tilted his chin up, already trying his usual dirty tricks to get what he wanted. Burr recognized it as soon as Hamilton started to scratch at his neck to lower his collar. 

The beta wasn’t amused anymore. It was cold, nighttime, and his wife and daughter were sleeping. It wasn’t the time to flirt for favors. With a resigned, “what do you need?” he rubbed his eyes on his shoulder. 

The omega was hesitant to speak, meaning Burr wasn’t going to like his answer. 

“Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me.” 

“Okay?” He was considering closing the door on him so he wasn’t letting out all the warm air, but the desperate look in Hamilton’s eyes had him hold out just a minute longer. Maybe he didn’t want to just use him for something. 

“I know I talk too much,” the omega started, stepping away so could pace. He still shivered, teeth clanking as he talked about how great Burr was at being a lawyer. Burr, although flattered to hear Hamilton admit he was the better lawyer, wasn’t convinced the endgame here was worth his while. “My client needs a strong defense, you’re the solution.”

Maybe it was pity, maybe some twisted form of love, or because he was tired and wanted to crawl back in bed with his wife, but he leaned his forehead against the door frame and sighed, knowing Hamilton wasn’t really here for him, but for what he could do for him politically. 

“Who’s your client?” 

“The new U.S. Constitution.”

Burr stood up straight, frowning at his time being wasted. “No,” he answered firmly, ignoring the plea to hear Hamilton out, “no way!” He started to retreat back in his house, fully intending to close the door on the omega until Hamilton’s hand shot out to keep the door open. 

“A series of essays, anonymously published, defending the document to the public,” Hamilton tried, voice raising an octave, giving away the total desperation. 

The beta opened the door again, staring down Hamilton with a firm frown on his lips. 

“No one will read it.”

Hamilton grinned meekly, carefully testing the waters by putting his hands on Burr’s chest, stepping closer to him so that there was no space between their bodies. 

“I disagree,” he challenged, leaning in towards Burr’s ear, blowing at it softly.

Frozen, Burr’s tired mind struggled to keep up with the way Hamilton’s warm breath washed over him. He kept his head held high and looked dead ahead at the empty street. 

“And if it fails?” he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Scoffing, Hamilton nuzzled his cheek, the contact making Burr ache to wrap his arms around the omega. He resisted it even when Hamilton kissed his ear. “Burr, that’s why we need it.” 

Suddenly getting his bearings back, Burr grabbed Hamilton by his arms and held him back a foot, yet again frowning at the omega. 

“The constitution is a mess.” He would not be seduced into doing what Hamilton wanted like a common alpha; he was better than that. He would have Hamilton on his own terms if he had him at all. Not to be a pawn to further the omega’s success. 

“So it needs amendments!” Taken back by the aggressive response, Hamilton pouted. 

“It’s full of contradictions.” Just like Burr’s thought process currently. 

“So is independence- we have to start somewhere,” Hamilton argued, wincing as the beta’s fingers dug into his arms. 

Burr shoved him back further, resolving himself to not fall into the trap that was one of Hamilton’s “get business done” moods. 

“No, no way.” Was that to Hamilton’s plan, or just the way Hamilton was biting his lip, keeping the expand of his neck exposed even though it was cold? Burr didn’t stop to figure it out. He retreated inside, trying to close the door before Hamilton called out to him again. 

“You’re making a mistake!” 

Good God, probably, Burr thought, but better to make the mistake of saying no, then to make the mistake of proceeding when his wife was in the house. It would mean nothing save for giving Hamilton what he wanted, and Burr had too much to lose, unlike Hamilton.

“Good night.” 

Hamilton sighed, gritting his teeth out of annoyance. Why was Burr so stubborn? 

“Hey!” Burr opened the door up a little bit, pointedly scowling as Hamilton continued to talk. “What are you waiting for? What do you stall for?” 

“What?” 

“We won the war,” Hamilton started, making Burr sigh yet again as he kept his hand on the doorknob, ready to slam it closed, go back to bed, and pretend this never happened. 

“Do you support this constitution?” The omega insisted, walking back up the steps to the door. 

“Of course,” Burr huffed. 

“Then defend it,” Hamilton snapped, waggling a finger at him. 

“And what if you’re backing the wrong horse?” Burr snapped back, throwing the door open again so it wasn’t between them anymore. 

Hamilton shot out a sharp, short laugh. “Burr, we studied, and we fought, and we killed, for the notion of a nation we now get to build,” he counted out on his fingers before tossing his hands up in the air out of frustration. “For once in your life, take a stand with pride! I don’t understand how you stand to the side,” the omega sneered. 

Burr reached back out to him, grabbing him by his arm as Hamilton’s eyes widened. He was tugged up against the beta’s chest and before he could ask Burr what he was doing, the man’s lips were on his. 

Hamilton probably shouldn’t have so eagerly kissed back, admiring the raw emotion in the kiss. He knew if he just kept pushing Burr, he’d get a reaction out of him somehow. Granted this was not what he expected. It wasn’t what Burr expected either, truthfully. 

The beta squeezed Hamilton’s wrist till he was sure it would bruise. By the time they parted, he let go of the omega and stared with an unreadable expression on his face. Hamilton on the other hand looked utterly dazzled. He cradled his bruised wrist in his hand and stared with his lips parted. 

“Will you help me?” He asked softly, slowly starting to grin as if he won something, until the crushing disappointment of Burr’s cruel smirk greeted him. He had certainly miscalculated Burr’s reaction. Then again, he never did understand what motivated him. 

Burr stepped back inside his house, closing the door as he spoke, “Goodnight Alexander” then he locked the door, leaving Hamilton to process what happened angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight on Jefferson's reputation as an alpha. He, along with Washington, are considered very attractive mates, considering their height, built, and strong scent as an alpha. The fact Jefferson chose Madison is questionable to most people, considering Madison is physically weaker than most male omegas to start with. 
> 
> Meanwhile Burr totally wants to bang Hamilton, and totally is getting politically cock-blocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done complete good to go yup

Hamilton hated that he couldn’t talk to Eliza about work. The second he mentioned Washington’s name, her eyes grew cold, her lips sneering in distaste. She hated the alpha for always taking Hamilton away, and abusing his status to make Hamilton work harder. Of course the omega didn’t see it that way at all, and while he greatly respected Washington, he was determined not to let their statuses interfere with their work. 

But Eliza would not be persuaded otherwise. She couldn’t be budged on her view of the President, and even as proud as Hamilton was to come home and declare his new promotion as Secretary of Treasury, she saw it as just another thing to keep her husband away from his family. Hamilton was no stranger to how she spoke ill to her father and sister about it either, as embarrassing as it was for him. 

The thing was that the more she tried to convince Hamilton to stay home, to take the kids to the park, or even just stay in bed for a day, the more Hamilton brushed her off in favor of work. He wanted to prove to her that his hard work was to make a better country for them to live in. 

He couldn’t see why she wasn’t happier for him. He was so overwhelmed from work and there was so much more that had to be done- there wasn’t time for a break. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted one. Down time gave him too much time to dwell on bitter memories and his creeping loneliness. Not even Angelica’s letters could truly keep him company. So he used what he could get.

“I don’t get it, Burr,” Hamilton sighed, brushing his hair from his face as he continued to scrawl notes for his case. Even as a government employee, he still worked as a lawyer part time. Burr came over once in awhile to help. Being that “what he could get” part of his life. 

“Your wife is a good woman,” Burr countered. Hamilton wouldn’t deny that, Eliza was a fantastic woman. But not the kind he needed. He was so stressed out all the time from work, and every time he came home, he felt like she was only judging him from staying out so late, in turn making him work longer to avoid the confrontation and the disappointment in her eyes. 

Burr leaned against the wall next to his desk, reading over the newspaper where one of the Federalist Papers from “Anonymous” was published. A letter which was no doubt Hamilton’s brand of writing. He had to admit he was impressed by it. But what else could he expect from a man who never stopped working? 

“It wasn’t a question whether she is good or not, there is no denying it. It’s that I can’t be expected to do everything when I just don’t have the time,” Hamilton scoffed, setting his quill down as he stood up to stretch his sore muscles. “Work comes first. The country needs me more.” 

The beta chuckled, shaking his head to himself as he finished reading the paper. He set it down on Hamilton’s desk and let the omega flop against him once his arms were open for him. He rubbed the omega’s back, owning up to how impressed he was about his success so far, “congratulations on your publishings.”

After the night where Burr kissed him so aggressively, Hamilton found himself warmed up to the subtle flirty hints. Not enough to do anything except kiss the beta and rarely be a bit handsy in utter secrecy, but Burr would take what he could get too. If it meant Hamilton would use him for attention he wasn’t getting anywhere else, even if it was just for a month or two before Hamilton would wise up and stop, then so be it. 

He kissed like fire anyway. 

“And you know who else has been truly bothersome? James Madison.” 

Burr sighed, tapping his fingers against Hamilton’s hips, listening to him dive into another rant. The man spoke like he wrote: Non-stop. 

-

“You don’t think this might be too extreme?” 

Madison and Hamilton might not have gotten along as well as Hamilton had hoped. And the friendship he hoped to have sparked with the other omega died when Jay grew frustrated at the workload of the Federalist Papers. They had agreed evenly about eight essays between the three of them, after Hamilton had practically coerced the two in full blown heat to write once Burr shot him down. Yet this seemed too unreasonable for Jay. 

Madison stuck through, and the two worked late nights together. Which is where Hamilton quickly began to notice little quirks that annoyed him about his fellow omega, and he was sure the other felt the same way about him. 

Madison had strong ideologies, wasn’t afraid to voice them, which was great up until he started to doubt Hamilton’s plans. His firm belief for a small government countered Hamilton’s, and what started off as similar beliefs for the Papers turned into Madison doubting a good portion of it. 

On top of that, the tiny thing was so sickly. He missed work a lot, while Hamilton would sooner actually die than not show up. They even got into an argument when Hamilton’s heat dragged Madison into an early one that same day. Honestly, how was he to know that the man couldn’t physically handle a heat without getting sick on the floor? He had to be escorted out by the betas just because being near another alpha made him worse since his alpha was nowhere to be seen. 

Which was another thing that bothered him. He knew Madison had a mate who was out of the country, had seen the bond bite that was beginning to fade from lack of attention. Yet the idea any alpha would leave their weakling omega alone was proof enough to Hamilton that the bond was doomed. The bitterness of his resentment lied a lot with the fact he was an ideal healthy and attractive omega, and still couldn’t get an alpha to really take notice in him outside of the small flirting and sexual taunts Hamilton did to get work done, but Madison, this short, sickly thing who nearly died from his own heat, could get an alpha who was apparently some big shot fantastic guy was annoying. 

This alpha was probably just as much of a joke as Madison was and everyone else was in on it to make him out bigger and better than what he was. 

“I fail to see how my drive for my work is a problem when Madison has to take two weeks for his heat,” Hamilton complained, tapping his quill against the sheet of paper, causing the ink to smear on the important document. He planned to rewrite it anyway with all the corrections. 

Washington sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. Hamilton’s pettiness because Madison was another omega equally great at writing and admired and respected for it was daunting. 

“He wouldn’t have needed the time if you didn’t drag him off schedule every single time you come in in heat,” Washington explained, then quickly added a correction he wanted Hamilton to make on the letter he was working on. Hamilton corrected the draft, scoffing at what Washington said.

“It’s a new schedule to adapt to, it’s not my fault he can’t handle his own biology.” Washington didn’t point out Hamilton barely handled _his_ own biology.

“Things will be more consistent with Madison once Jefferson returns,” Washington offhandedly remarked, asking Hamilton to read back the last sentence on the paper for him. “Madison has been away from his mate for a considerably long time for a bonded pair to be apart for.”

Hamilton did read the part Washington wanted, making corrections as he went along, then looked up at the pacing general and cocked his head. 

“Jefferson? Who is that?” He felt like he should know the name. 

“You don’t know already?” Washington seemed taken back, scratching absentmindedly at his cheek. “Thomas Jefferson, he’ll be the Secretary of State once he returns from Paris.” 

“Paris? Is _he_ our ambassador?” Hamilton heard the name in passing, but never connected it as the same so _wonderful and great_ alpha Madison was mated too. 

“Lafayette and him are great friends, I’m surprised you didn’t know more about him. He’s Madison’s mate.” Washington explained shortly, keeping it simple and sweet. He wasn’t much of a gossip and didn’t care about it other than to answer the simple questions to keep Hamilton quiet.

Hamilton scoffed, already underwhelmed by this Jefferson person. Even if everyone he asked afterwards had nothing but positives to rave about. Thomas Jefferson was coming home soon and it was starting to become the only thing anyone would talk about. Especially how proud it made the normally socially-reserved Madison.

Hamilton couldn’t possibly care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton's thoughts regarding Madison is the exact reason Jefferson hates him so much. buddy pal be nicer to ur fellow omega. 
> 
> Burr's manipulation with Hamilton is literally "being there" in a not supportive way but a greedy way. He wants Hamilton to himself, and he'll provide whatever front Hamilton wants to get it. 
> 
> Since it'll never be addressed in fic for reasons, they fade off as Hamilton meets Jefferson. He throws himself into work and basically ignores everyone, including Burr. Then Burr just gets bitchy and backstabby aka Schuyler Defeated. Plus when Hamilton starts banging Maria its literally avoid Burr at all costs because he can smell the sin on his neck. I might explain that better in an in between fic. I'm confessing it was just bad writing and planning on my part because I fucked up my own timeline writing out of order like I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so theres some parts to this fic that because this part was written later than previous chapters were, there might be tiny inconsistencies, Ill address them as I can, I don't think it's anything too big to worry about though. find me at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com 
> 
> blah blah blah also if I have any new readers who happened to find my fic, please read everything else! it's all one one world that connects from oneshot to oneshot.


End file.
